


We Go Together

by PsychoticBiotic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticBiotic/pseuds/PsychoticBiotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the series told from the point of view of Antoinette Shepard, Commander Shepard's twin sister. My first attempt at fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together

Relishing the feel of the gun in her hand, the woman centered herself and focused through the scope of her rifle. For a moment it was just her, her gun, and the target she was aiming for. There was nothing else in the world, which is why she nearly jumped three feet off the ground when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Glaring up at who it was, she growled.

“Shit, Eric. If you were anyone else, I’d have shot you.” She stood quickly and glared up her twin. Even though she was the older of the two she was shorter by at least a foot.

“Which is why it was me that came to get you. Anderson has a job for us.” Eric leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as he smirked at her. He was a good looking man, and he knew it. He had many a woman chasing after him, though he turned them all down.

She smiled slightly at the mention of the man who had become like a father to them since he saved them from the Batarians on Mindoir. She frowned though when she realized what he had said. “Wait, Anderson needs both of us?”

He nodded at her. “Yep. You’re looking at the new XO of the SSV Normandy. He asked if I knew of a good enough pilot to handle such a one of a kind ship, though they‘d be the relief pilot. I told him that you might be interested.”

She grinned at him. “I am definitely interested. When do we leave?”

“Shuttle to the Arcturus Station leaves at 0500 tomorrow morning. It’s going to be good to get to work together for once.”

“Oh yeah, I have a good feeling about this one.”

“Me too, Toni. Me too.”

Toni opened her eyes slowly. Looking over at her clock, she sighed and threw an arm over her face.  _‘Looks lik_ _e another sleepless night.’_ She thought as she rolled out of bed. _‘A year later and I still can’t sleep through the night unless I’m exhausted.’_ She looked at the photo on the nightstand, the only picture she had of the Normandy crew together. Everyone was so happy after they defeated Sovereign and Saren, how could any of them have known that just a few weeks later their family, and their home, would be torn apart.

She sighed and turned toward the bathroom. Flicking on the lights, she stared at her reflection. Unless a person heard that she was the famous Commander’s twin, they’d never guess it. The two had looked nothing alike. While Eric had stuck to keep is dark brown hair military cut, she had let her bright red locks grow down to mid back, opting to keep it held out of the way in a military bun. His skin had also been a few shades darker than hers, more tan than her own porcelain complexion was. The only thing the two had had in common was their eyes, which were an unusual teal color.

Toni shook her head and splashed some water on her face. _‘I miss you, Eric. It should have been you in that pod with Joker.’_ She gripped the counter tight, feeling her biotics start to pulse like they always did when she started to think about that day and how the council decided to blame the attack on the geth. Or when she thought about how Kaidan, someone she thought she could trust, had just gone along with it.

She was saved from throwing something when her Omni-tool went off. Calming slightly, she looked to see who it was. She was surprised when Joker’s face popped up on the screen.

“Figured you’d still be up. Come open the door. There’s something we need to talk about.” He said, knocking on the door with his crutch.

She jogged over to get the door, not caring that she was still in her nightgown. It wasn’t like Jeff hadn’t seen her in less when she would spar with the rest of the crew on the Normandy. Flight Lieutenant she may be, but living with her brother had made her act more like a typical soldier than most pilots did. “What is it, Joker? I’m not really in the mood for social calls.” Toni said, leading the way over to her small couch anyway.

“Good thing this isn’t a social call then.” Joker settled down and fiddled with his crutches. Now Toni was worried. She’d known Joker since his first year in flight school and she knew that when he fiddled with something, whatever he was about to say was difficult. “I got a job offer today.” He looked over at her. “From Cerberus. They said they’re looking for pilots to go on a dangerous mission, and wanted to know if we’d be interested. I told them no way in hell, but then they told me something strange. They sent a vid as proof and said it would be better for you to learn it from someone close to you.” Joker pulled the vid up on his Omni-tool.

Toni couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “This has to be fake. There’s no way that that’s…” She trailed off as she felt tears in her eyes.

“I think it is true, Toni. This was live footage that I recorded to show you.” He looked as shocked as she did. “Cerberus is bringing Shepard back from the dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is so short. The first game will only be referenced at, along with most of the second game. Most of the story will take place in the third one. Eventual Shega and Shortez (because Cortez needs love too, and Eric is just the one to give it to him) For the most part, Toni and Eric look like the default Shepards :) Give critiques please.


End file.
